


Kings of Crazy

by Jukki21



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Age Difference, Amoneki - Freeform, Angst, Dating, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jukki21/pseuds/Jukki21
Summary: Amoneki to your liking?Hop on!





	Kings of Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> •This story of mine is not cannon compliant.  
> •I do not own Tokyo ghoul or it's characters.  
> •The first fight between Amon and Kaneki didn't happen. Mado and Touka still fought and Mado's dead.  
> •Kaneki knows of Amon from Touka.  
> •The Aogiri raid did happen, just Kaneki and his 'gang' got out before any of the CCG saw them.  
> •In the CCG database the file on Kaneki as Eyepatch is different:  
> \- He's known as the ghoul who committed mass murder of his own kind at the ghoul restaurant.  
> \- No picture is present.  
> \- The description is mostly speculation.  
> •The name comes from sightings of him going around with one of his eyes covered by the grinning mask.

I've only ever met one man I'd call truly crazy. I lie. Most of the people I know are crazy. Take for example Juuzou Suzuya, you know his story, raised as entertainment for ghouls, now hunting and killing every single one he passes not unlike a maniac and that creative way of self-harm, he's never been of the sane variety. Although, the person I'll be telling you about is on a whole other level. His name is Kaneki Ken.

 

Our story began like any cheesy rom com with me accidentally bumping into Him on an ordinary street corner. The weather was usual for autumn, sky's cloudy, not a ray of sunshine in sight, regularly raining and puddles all around. The books he had been carrying landed in one of those puddles filled with murky water with a splash. Those books of his were actually really morbid, but I didn't know that at the time. It had just been raining, I hadn't noticed, being holed up in the CCG at the time.

 

I was immensely sorry for the ruined literature. Of course, I offered to buy him a cup of coffee and pay for any sustained damage. I asked him out for coffee, so, of course, it was interpreted as a date. That boy… Had I known he was a menace I'd have… Never mind. I wouldn't change it for the world. He was the best thing to ever happen to me.

 

Getting back on track, being up close I could see he was pretty damn young. I wouldn't have put it past him to still be in some university. From the first impression he was a boy with a shy personality, a book reader and over all good person. (Remember kids, appearances can be deceiving.) He seemed tense, it was probably due to having coffee with a complete stranger, not to mention the clear age gap.

 

Basic topics of small talk floated around us until I inquired about his books. He was so passionate while talking about his favorite ones and the authors he likes. The one who stood out was Takatsuki Sen, it seemed to be his most loved books' author. It was nice seeing and listening to the young man sitting opposite of him talking so animatedly. I still love that about him.

 

By the time we were finishing our respective cups the coffee had become only lukewarm. At the time I couldn't believe the boy was one of the people who could not only stomach, but enjoy pure black coffee. I, myself, take up to five cubes of sugar with mine and still find it bitter. After expressing my gratitude for his company, I excused myself as I was already late for work. It was supposed to a fifteen-minute break, but it ended up being an hour. My superiors didn't like it one bit.

 

**~ ~ ~**

 

 

I couldn't help, but be intrigued as my books experienced water and I was asked out right after in the middle of a rainy day. Sure, it was an apology coffee, but my mind only got 'hot' at the sight of the older male. I didn't have any other pressing matters (except this one) to take care of so I accepted to offer. I silently followed his broad back to the aforementioned café, admiring him from behind where he couldn't track my gaze.

 

The atmosphere had been a little uncomfortable at first, but once we got to the topic of books, I dominated the conversation, he looked like a person always in control, so I hope I wasn't annoying him too badly. Our date ended not long after the coffees were finished. I hoped I could study his facial structure a bit longer, but oh well. Even I can admit that as the man was putting on his coat, it was the end of autumn after all, the way he was built reminded me of Greek sculptures. I could gaze at him for ages… (Up to this day I keep gazing at him whenever I have the time.)

 

I kept thinking about him during my walk back to campus. The thought of seeing him again kept lingering in my mind. Leaves falling around me and the sent of rain penetrating the still humid air. 'Curling up next to him or even in his arms sounds so nice right about now. Soon, soon.'

 

 


End file.
